Anormal
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Oneshot. Al sabía que algo raro estaba sucediendo con su hermano ¿pero qué era aquello que lo tenía tan distraído?


**Anormal**

**Por Linz Fujimi**

Al estaba preocupado, bastante preocupado, y como siempre, su preocupación solo podía ser ocasionada por una sola persona.

Adoraba a su hermano, gracias a él volvía a tener un cuerpo de carne donde corría sangre roja y cálida, pero cuando tomaba esas facetas tan extrañas no sabía por cual lado irle. Y es que normalmente sabía como afrontarlo cuando se trataba de un enfado, como los que cierto coronel le gustaba causar, sin embargo lo que ahora aquejaba al mayor de los Elric era algo tan extraño que había tomado por sorpresa a su hermano menor.

El primer indicio comenzó cuando al ver la fecha del calendario Edward se puso pálido como la nieve, y aunque Al preguntó la razón, su hermano lo ignoró por completo murmurando solamente un _"¿tan pronto?". _Sin embargo en ese momento no hubo otra cosa mas que denotara un verdadero problema, por lo que Al olvidó el asunto, al menos hasta pasados un par de días, cuando siguió el segundo de los síntomas.

La cabellera de Edward era algo de lo que, si bien no presumía mucho, se sentía orgulloso. Claro que si se lo mencionaban él negaría rotundamente tal vanidad. Sin embargo un día en la mañana a Ed no le importó sonar lo mas metrosexual posible frente a su hermano al preguntar si su cabello estaba bien. Alphonse en lugar de contestarle tuvo que tomarle la temperatura de inmediato para asegurarse que no se trataba de un virus.

El tercer síntoma llegó en la noche al bajar las escaleras para ir por un poco de leche y encontrar la luz del comedor encendida. Se puso en guardia, listo para atacar al posible ladrón que husmeaba en la casa, por que de eso debía tratarse, su hermano mayor nunca se mantenía despierto tan tarde cuando contaba con la oportunidad de aprovechar cuanta hora de sueño podía antes de que a Mustang se le ocurriera mandarlos a otra misión. Tomó una botella de la cantinera que estaba a la entrada del comedor y se dispuso a golpear con ella al extraño que entre las sombras buscaba algo en la mesa.

Sin saber como, su golpe nunca llegó a la nuca de esa persona, en lugar de eso su brazo había sido desviado y después de eso una luz lo cegó por algunos segundos para mostrar luego al ladrón.

– ¿Qué te has vuelto loco? – Edward, su hermano estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, con la mesa cubierta de papeles, y ahora, con una cara malhumorada sosteniendo el otro extremo de la botella que tenía el menor en su mano.

– Hermano, pensé que eras un ladrón – se excusó Alphonse consternado al verlo despierto – creía que dormías.

– Bueno, eso era lo que estaba haciendo hace una hora, no quise hacer ruido arriba y por eso me vine al comedor – y con esa explicación el mayor se regresó a su papeleo.

– Hermano – miraba como el otro empezaba a escribir sobre uno de los papeles.

– Mmmm…

– ¿Qué haces?

– Trabajando, eso hago – respondió Ed como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

– Me doy cuenta, pero el informe, Mustang todavía ni te lo ha pedido – se acercó para comprobar que si se trataba de dicho trabajo y luego agregó: – normalmente esperas a su quinta llamada de advertencia.

Si, a Ed le encantaba llegar con tres semanas de retraso para ver esa cara llena de furia con la que lo recibía su jefe cada que se dignaba a aparecer.

– Simplemente no quiero darle armas esta vez – quiso preguntar, pero al ver que su hermano regresaba a su tarea, decidió no molestarlo mas, si insistía podía ser incluso ignorado por el mayor.

La mañana siguiente fue despertado por un fuerte estruendo, llegó hasta el lugar de origen, la cocina, para encontrarse una llave mecánica tirada en el suelo y a su hermano en la mesa quejándose de su brazo de automail.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – ya hasta preguntar le daba miedo, según sus deducciones aquello distaba mucho de ser un accidente.

– Últimamente solo haces preguntas, Al – fue la única respuesta del mayor.

– ¿Y la piensas responder? – Edward lo volvió ignorar como el resto de la semana, tomó la carpeta donde estaba su trabajo nocturno y se marchó dejando al pobre Alphonse esperando.

No hizo ningún intento de seguirlo, en esas circunstancias un loco puede ser muy peligroso, incluso tratándose de su propio hermano, solo rezaba por qué el coronel pudiera advertir su comportamiento y le diera la ayuda que necesitara.

Era vergonzoso, pero tenia que aceptar que estuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde esperando una llamada del cuartel para informarle que su hermano iría al área de psiquiatría del hospital militar, también estaba la posibilidad de que en plena calle hubiera hecho algún espectáculo digno de llevarlo directo al psiquiátrico. Sin embargo el teléfono nunca timbró y las horas pasaban y pasaban comenzando a preocuparlo seriamente, las visitas al cuartel nunca duraban tanto, tal vez debería de hacer él mismo la llamada al hospital.

Aquello no fue necesario, a media tarde la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a un Edward con varios paquetes en su mano izquierda, por lo visto su brazo derecho estaba fallando. Colocó con cuidado uno de los paquetes sobre la mesa del comedor y dejó el resto en el piso – Alphonse lo miró en silencio, aguardando con el ceño fruncido a que se explicara, en cuanto el mayor notó aquello alzó una ceja, molestando aun mas a su hermano menor, _sabes muy bien por estoy molesto_, pensó Al sin ceder un momento.

Edward sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta un papel, se lo entregó a su hermano y se fue directo al baño. Alphonse observó lo que parecía un boleto, corrección, era un boleto para el tren con destino a Rizenbul para salir justo esa misma tarde. ¿Habría renunciado su hermano a la milicia?

Corrió hasta el baño, ignorando el sonido de la regadera entró sin lograr sorprender a su hermano del otro lado de la cortina.

– ¿Cuándo vas a explicarme lo que estas haciendo? – preguntó decidido a correr la cortina si es que el otro no le contestaba.

– Es sencillo, vamos a Rizenbul, necesito que Winry repare mi brazo – sería una respuesta lógica si no fuera por que sabía que lo del brazo no era un accidente.

– Hermano – guardaba en su interior las verdaderas palabras cargadas de reclamo que rogaban ser escuchadas por el otro.

No fue ya sorpresa el hecho de que su hermano lo ignorara. Haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol posible salió del baño, estaba molesto y explotar frente a Edward lo único que lograría sería una pelea sin esperanzas de tener un digno vencedor. Conocía a su hermano y su hermano lo conocía a él, la indiferencia y su falta de insistencia le caería de peso a Edward, él se daría cuenta de que algo no estaba funcionando bien y cuando eso sucediera la culpa se apoderaría de su hermano. No le agradaba la idea de ser la causa de sufrimiento de su hermano, pero la ansiedad y preocupación que le había hecho sentir esos días serian bien pagadas de esa forma. _Solo justicia_, se repitió mientras iba a su habitación a hacer su equipaje.

El viaje cursó en silencio, Ed parecía murmurarse nervioso algunas palabras, era como si intentará dar una presentación, buscando encontrar las frases correctas para dirigirse hacia un ser invisible situado cerca del suelo y del tamaño de un perro de raza pequeña.

Cuando llegaron, a Al le fue confiado el paquete que tanto había cuidado su hermano durante el viaje, caminaron aun en silencio, él cargando con ambas manos ese paquete y Edward con un par de bolsas. Conforme se iban acercando Edward disminuía la velocidad, ganándose de nueva cuenta la mirada preocupada de Al. Estando cerca de la puerta el mayor detuvo a su hermano antes de que la abriera.

– Creo que es algo tarde para arrepentirse – tal vez Ed acababa de entender que averiar su automail no había sido la mejor de sus ideas.

– ¿Puedes esperar aquí afuera hasta que te avise? – declinaría, sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo estaba tomando en cuenta, además, bien merecidos tendría unos cuantos golpes con la llave de Winry. Solo asintió, el otro le dejó las cosas en la entrada y se metió la mano en el bolsillo, Al pudo ver que dentro, su puño se cerraba en torno a un objeto oculto bajo la tela.

Esperó los gritos, incluso se colocó a un lado para la posible huida, frente a él esperaba ver a un Elric corriendo por su vida y a una rubia mecánica agresiva tras de él. Nunca llegó ese momento, escuchó un grito, pero en realidad provenía de una chica. Cuando pasaron quince minutos sin que alguien lo invitara a pasar, tomó las cosas y se dirigió al interior.

Winry casi lo golpea, ella se la había adelantado para abrir la puerta, saltando como si volviera a ser una niña de jardín de niños lo tomó los brazos, la emoción emanaba de sus ojos.

– ¡Al! ¡Al! – ella lo jaló de un lado a otro impulsivamente ante la incapacidad para pronunciar palabras coherentes.

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, hasta esa conclusión había llegado el menor de los Elric, solo faltaba que Pinako apareciera con un tutu rosa lista para bailar.

– Mira, míralo, Al, ¿no es precioso? – la chica le mostraba un anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, objeto que estaba seguro unos minutos atrás no estaba en ese sitio. Su hermano salió poco después para saber que tanto hacían, su brazo fue entonces secuestrado por las manos de la aun más emocionada rubia.

– Toda esta semana has estado asi por que… – quería ahorcar a su hermano, esa noche estaba seguro de que la vida de su hermano acabaría, tanto estrés, la preocupación, el tiempo perdido haciendo conclusiones, Edward solo se sonrojó imaginando las ideas homicidas de su pequeño hermano.

– Era un cumpleaños sorpresa – Alphonse se quedó en blanco, a veces su hermano podía ser tan egoísta.

Su hermano pagaría, aun no sabía qué o como, pero aquella seria la primera y gran venganza de Alphonse Elric. No le importaba que Winry se quedara viuda antes de casarse.

**Fin**

Por fin termino este fic, me llevó como dos meses y aun asi no me agradó como quedó en algunas partes. Tal vez luego le sigo con esto y pongo lo que sucedió desde la perspectiva de Edo-kun.

Muchas gracias a la gente que me deja reviews, en verdad se los agradezco y lamento mucho no poder responder todos sus mensajes, pero que conste que si los leo todos.


End file.
